


Rekiny w lasach Cascade

by gizmolog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Forests, Gen, Senses, Sentinel & Guide Working Together, Sentinel Senses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Nie mija wiele czasu, odkąd się poznali, kiedy Blair wyciąga Jima na wycieczkę do lasu, żeby przeprowadzićbadaniaw warunkach naturalnych. Jim jest tym bardzo niezachwycony. Delikatnie mówiąc.(A poza tym co to niby znaczy, że czarne panterynie istnieją?!)





	Rekiny w lasach Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel.

\- Przypomnij mi, co my tu właściwie robimy? - Jim rozejrzał się dokoła. Nawet z tym swoim dziwnie wyostrzonym wzrokiem niewiele zobaczył, bo zatrzymali się w miejscu, gdzie drzewa i krzewy rosły wyjątkowo gęsto. I jeszcze ta mgła...

Poza tym wcale się nie starał. Ani trochę. Bo nie.

\- Ćwiczymy twój zmysł powonienia - odparł Sandburg, który sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo zadowolonego, jak na osobę stojącą w środku wilgotnego lasu krótko po świcie.

Z drugiej strony nie było to nic nowego: Sandburg zawsze wydawał się wniebowzięty, kiedy mógł torturować Jima jakimiś durnymi sprawdzianami, jakie wymyślał dla jego zmysłów z taką samą częstotliwością, z jaką Simon wypalał kolejne cygara. Czyli zdecydowanie zbyt często. Szczególnie jeśli było się Jimem Ellisonem, którego nadwrażliwemu węchowi szkodził i zapach dymu, i nadgorliwość Sandburga.

Dlaczego właściwie musieli wstać w środku nocy w pierwszy od prawie trzech miesięcy wolny weekend Jima i jechać dwadzieścia mil, a potem iść kolejne pięć, żeby znaleźć się na tym zadrzewionym odludziu? Odpowiedź była prosta, żeby nie powiedzieć, że oczywista: Sandburg. Sandburg i te jego głupie eksperymenty na Jimie.

\- ...naprawdę fascynujące - mówił tymczasem Sandburg.

Jimowi najpewniej spora część jego przemowy przeszła koło (tych jego nadzwyczaj dobrze słyszących) uszu, ale miał to gdzieś. Domyślał się, że Sandburg nie powiedział tym razem niczego, czego nie zdążył już ogłosić kilkadziesiąt razy w ciągu tych paru miesięcy, odkąd podstępem wkroczył buciorami w życie Jima. Zachwyty nad wyczulonymi zmysłami, które sprawiały Jimowi praktycznie same kłopoty, wychodziły mu już uszami. I najchętniej właśnie mimo uszu je puszczał.

\- Czy wiesz, że rekiny potrafią wywąchać jedną jedyną kroplę krwi w przeszło stu litrach wody?! - ciągnął rozentuzjazmowany Sandburg.

Zaraz, jakie rekiny? Jim wysunął w duchu nieśmiałe przypuszczenie, że być może tym razem Sandburg nawijał jednak na jakiś inny temat. Może odpuścił Jimowi. Może, wyjątkowo, dało się go słuchać...

\- Może masz lepszy węch nawet od żarłacza ludojada! Musimy spróbować! No dalej, skup się i głęboko wciągnij nosem powietrze! Co czujesz?

Więc jednak jak zwykle. Z wyjątkiem może tego rekina.

\- Znaczy - wtrącił Jim dla zasady, z góry domyślając się, że niczego w ten sposób nie osiągnie. Ale zawsze warto spróbować. - Chcesz, żebym konkurował z rybą? W - rozejrzał się tym razem na pokaz - środku lasów Cascade? A nie powinienem w tym celu raczej zanurkować w oceanie? - kpił już na całego.

\- Pod wodą nawet strażnicy nie są w stanie oddychać, a więc również i wąchać - uznał Sandburg z wyraźnym żalem w głosie.

Jim doszedł do wniosku, że jednak ma za co dziękować losowi, choć się nie spodziewał. Z drugiej strony, jak wyobraził sobie siebie pływającego gdzieś przy dnie Pacyfiku i Sandburga towarzyszącego mu z akwalungiem, to od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej na duchu, że z dwojga złego narażony jest tylko na wycieczki w możliwie odludne okolice stanu Waszyngton. Zawsze to jakaś pociecha.

\- Czyli chcesz, żebym był rekinem lądowym - czepiał się dalej. Rzadko miał taką okazję i wykorzystywał ją do oporu. - Rekin w lasach Cascade. Tego jeszcze nie grali.

\- Uczepiłeś się tych lasów Cascade - burknął urażony Sandburg.

\- Bo tu przecież jesteśmy - wytknął Jim nieustępliwie. - A ty chcesz, żebym zabawiał się w rekina. Czy może coś mi umknęło?

\- Ech, nie gadaj już tyle, tylko wąchaj.

\- Ale czemu rekin? - jęknął Jim. Sam już nie wiedział, z jakiego dokładnie powodu ciągnie tą rozmowę. Miał kilka opcji, nie mógł się jednak zdecydować, która jest tą jedyną albo przynajmniej najważniejszą. - Czemu nie... no, czarna pantera, na przykład. One przynajmniej żyją w lasach. - Nie w stanie Waszyngton wprawdzie, ale mimo wszystko w lasach. Nie w oceanach.

\- Czarne pantery nie istnieją.

\- E? - Jim był całkiem pewny, że widywał czarne pantery. I to nie wyłącznie w swoich wizjach o niebieskim świecie, tylko również w normalnej amazońskiej puszczy.

\- Nie. Istnieją - powtórzył Sandburg dobitnie.

\- E?! Ale ja widziałem...!

\- Czarna pantera to tylko melanistyczna odmiana dużych kotowatych, nie żaden konkretny gatunek - wyjaśnił Blair niecierpliwie. - I nie, nie wiem, jak czuły węch ma lampart albo jaguar. Więc zrób to dla mnie i bądź dzisiaj żarłaczem białym, dobrze, Jim?

\- Rekin. W lesie. Też mi. - Czegokolwiek o Jimie nie powiedzieć, zawsze był uparty. Nie zamierzał zresztą temu zaprzeczać: sam widział o tym aż za dobrze.

\- Jim. - Sandburg gwałtownie zwiesił ramiona i opuścił głowę. - Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że jeśli nie zaczniesz w końcu węszyć... - Jim otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nie jest nie tylko rekinem, ale także psem gończym, Sandburg jednak uniósł rękę na znak, że jeszcze nie skończył, i Jim się mimo wszystko nie odezwał - ...to nie wrócimy dzisiaj do domu?

\- To ja mam kluczyki - przypomniał mu Jim.

Jakby Sandburg był w stanie kiedykolwiek zapomnieć, że nie ma samochodu, a Jim pozwoliłby mu kierować swoim pick-upem najwcześniej po własnej śmierci. (I nawet wtedy wyłącznie gdyby Sandburg ukradł jego półciężarówkę, bo w testamencie zapisywać mu go nie zamierzał. Nigdy. Nie ma mowy.)

Sandburg tylko spojrzał na niego zza opadających mu na twarz długich włosów. Jim ledwie widział jego uniesioną brew, ale to wystarczyło, żeby przyznać, że nie, nie zostawiłby Sandburga samego w lesie. Diabli wiedzą, co antropolog mógłby wtedy zrobić. Lasowi albo sobie. Albo i Jimowi, po tym, jak wróciłby w końcu do Cascade.

Westchnął.

Sandburg uniósł głowę i rozpromienił się do Jima w uśmiechu. Wiedział, że wygrał.

\- No to skup się i wciągnij głęboko powietrze - powiedział Sandburg z wyrazem wyczekiwania na twarzy. - Nosem - dodał, kiedy Jim, jak najbardziej z premedytacją, wziął głęboki wdech ustami.

Jakby chcąc ukarać Jima za brak współpracy z jego, jak się Sandburg czasem określał, przewodnikiem, z drzewa spadła mu za kołnierz duża kropla wody. Jim aż się zatrząsnął. No cóż, jeśli chciał się wynieść z tego mokrego i zimnego lasu, musiał w końcu zacząć robić to, czego Sandburg od niego chciał. Mógł się przecież wcześniej nie zgodzić na tą całą idiotyczną wyprawę. A tak? Przepadło.

Posłusznie zamknął oczy, żeby skupić się całkowicie na wąchaniu, i momentalnie zarobił sójkę w bok.

\- Co jest? - spytał zaskoczony. Przecież robił, co mu Sandburg kazał. O co mu chodziło? Że niby rekiny nie zamykają oczu, jak węszą za zdobyczą, czy co?

\- Nie zamykaj oczu - niejako potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Sandburg.

Jim oczywiście miał się ochotę z nim kłócić - nic nowego ani niezwykłego, Jim na dobrą sprawę zawsze miał ochotę kłócić się z Sandburgiem - ale ponieważ chciał w miarę szybko wrócić do swojego suchego, ciepłego mieszkania, w którym czekała na niego rozkosznie zimna butelka piwa prosto z lodówki, postanowił dać sobie spokój. Tym razem. I przynajmniej na razie.

\- Łatwiej będzie mi się skoncentrować, jeśli je zamknę - wyjaśnił.

\- Jasne - odparł Sandburg z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion.

Mając jego łaskawe pozwolenie, Jim ponownie zamknął oczy i właśnie miał wciągnąć głęboko powietrze (nosem), ale Sandburg znowu go szturchnął łokciem.

\- Rozumiem, że z zamkniętymi oczami byłoby ci łatwiej, Jim - odezwał się Sandburg zanim Jim zdążył choćby otworzyć usta. - Problem w tym, że jeśli zogniskujesz całą uwagę na tylko jednym zmyśle, na przykład węchu, to możesz się zatracić w tym, co będziesz nim odbierał. Już tak bywało, pamiętasz?

O tak, Jim doskonale pamiętał. Szczególnie swoją pierwszą wizytę u Sandburga na uniwersytecie, kiedy zapatrzony w czerwone frisbee prawie wpadł pod śmieciarkę. Gdyby nie Sandburg... No cóż.

\- Dlatego - ciągnął Sandburg - chcę, żebyś miał otwarte oczy. I nie tylko, żeby były otwarte, ale żebyś patrzył, kiedy będziesz wąchać. Skup się na węchu, ale używaj w tym czasie chociaż jednego z pozostałych zmysłów. Tylko trochę, ale używaj go.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. - Jim machnął ręką. Sandburg znał się na tym lepiej, nawet jeśli sam nie miał tak wyczulonych zmysłów, jak Jim. Może jednak coś było w tym całym partnerstwie strażników i przewodników...

Odetchnął głęboko, po czym wlepił wzrok w otaczających go drzewach i głęboko wciągnął powietrze nosem, próbując skoncentrować się głównie na węchu. Gdy tylko pierwsze nuty zapachowe dotarły do jego nosa, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę o jakieś sześćdziesiąt stopni w prawo, skąd docierała do niego ta aż nazbyt znajoma woń, a potem, dla pewności, wziął kolejny wdech.

\- Co czujesz? - Sandburg wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem; Jim na niego nie patrzył, ale praktycznie odczuwał to intensywne spojrzenie na skórze, jak fizyczny dotyk.

Wciągnął powietrze raz jeszcze, żeby mieć całkowitą pewność, i w końcu odpowiedział:

\- Krew.

Sandburg dosłownie jęknął.

\- Dałbyś już spokój mojemu rekinowi! To był tylko przykład! Odniesienie takie!

Miło by było, pomyślał Jim. Rekiny potrafią wywąchać jedną jedyną kroplę krwi w przeszło stu litrach wody, przypomniał sobie niedawne słowa Sandburga, i nagle zainteresował się, czy jest lepszy od rekina. Ciekawe, z jakiej odległości rekiny czują krew... On czuł ją z kilku mil, był tego praktycznie pewny. Z tą myślą ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku, z którego dobiegał niepokojący zapach.

\- Jim! - zawołał za nim Sandburg. Kiedy Jim nie zatrzymał się, ani tym bardziej nie zawrócił, Sandburg pobiegł za nim; było to _doskonale_ słychać. - Dokąd idziesz?

Jim bardzo chętnie dokładnie by mu to wyjaśnił, ale niespodziewanie odkrył, że jego zmysł mowy właśnie się uwstecznił.

\- Krew - zdołał tylko wykrztusić.

\- Jim! - krzyknął znów Sandburg, tym razem tuż koło Jima, po czym chwycił go za rękę.

Kiedy Sandburg go dotknął, przez ciało Jima przebiegł jakby prąd elektryczny. Zmysły, które od czasu, jak poczuł zapach krwi, zdawały się prawie nie działać (poza wzrokiem, choć i ten pracował bardzo słabo, oraz, oczywiście, węchem), momentalnie zaczęły funkcjonować normalnie, choć Jim nadal kierował się głównie węchem, zmierzając wciąż w tym samym kierunku.

Ale przynajmniej odzyskał zdolność mowy.

\- Kazałeś mi wąchać - powiedział. - No i wywąchałem krew. Bardzo świeżą krew. To nie żart - dodał, kiedy zerknął na Sandburga i zobaczył, z jakim powątpiewaniem patrzy na niego antropolog. - Nie udaję, że jestem rekinem, i nie udaję, że czuję zapach krwi. Naprawdę go czuję. I jest to ludzka krew - dokończył, po czym z determinacją zacisnął wargi. Jeśli się nie mylił, jeśli ta krew była naprawdę aż tak świeża, jak mu się wydawało, to ten człowiek mógł jeszcze żyć.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to ludzka krew? - W głosie Sandburga pobrzmiewała wyraźna nadzieja, że Jim może jednak nie ma racji.

Jim był pewny swego.

\- Jestem policjantem, Sandburg - przypomniał zupełnie niepotrzebnie. - Od prawie pięciu lat. A wcześniej jeszcze dłużej byłem rangerem. Uwierz mi, doskonale znam zapach ludzkiej krwi.

Sandburg nie odezwał się więcej, więc pewnie się z nim zgodził. Cały czas jednak, kiedy Jim prowadził ich jeszcze dalej w głąb lasu, nie puszczał jego ręki. Najpewniej zauważył, jak bardzo dodanie dotyku do wzroku pomogło Jimowi odzyskać panowanie nad wszystkimi zmysłami i nie pozwolić węchowi zdominować Jima. Jim był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny, choć nie zamierzał mu o tym powiedzieć. To było po prostu nie w jego stylu.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, zanim stanęli nad leżącym pod drzewem mężczyzną.

\- A niech mnie - sapnął Sandburg, puściwszy rękę Jima. - Jesteś nawet lepszy od rekina, Jim!

\- Rekin - jęknął ranny jak echo. - Rekin...

Rekiny w lasach Cascade zdawały się Jima wręcz prześladować tego dnia. Zadziwiające.

Ale przynajmniej wiedzieli już, że mężczyzna wciąż żyje.

Jim wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki i podał je Sandburgowi, który wziął je jednak dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

W sumie Jim też nie bardzo w to wierzył. Ale mówi się trudno. Jeśli nie chciał - a nie chciał - zostawiać Sandburga z obcym mężczyzną, który wprawdzie był ranny, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie był niebezpieczny, nie miał innego wyboru.

\- Tam jest droga. - Machnął ręką w lewo, kiedy Sandburg chwycił w końcu kluczyki. - Niedaleko. Jeśli pójdziesz nią na wschód, dotrzesz do samochodu. Uważaj na ludzi - ciągnął, choć wiedział, że Sandburg chciał mu przerwać, pewnie żeby zapewnić, że wie, gdzie zostawili samochód, przecież nie jest mieszczuchem, który nie orientuje się w terenie - nie zbliżaj się do nikogo, kogo nie znasz. To mu zrobił jakiś człowiek - dokończył, wskazują plamę krwi na koszuli rannego.

Sandburg, wyjątkowo dla siebie, nie dyskutował, tylko od razu ruszył w wyznaczonym kierunku. Nie był głupi, wbrew temu, jak Jim często o nim myślał, więc wiedział, że pośpiech jest teraz najważniejszy.

Jim tymczasem odchylił koszulę, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie. Była postrzałowa, nie żeby się tego nie spodziewał, nawet jeśli nie słyszał wystrzału. Zaognienie skóry dokoła rany wlotowej wskazywało zresztą, że od chwili jej zadania minęło kilka godzin, choć krew nadal się sączyła. Na chwilę odwrócił mężczyznę na bok, żeby poszukać rany wylotowej, a kiedy jej nie znalazł, ponownie ułożył go na plecach. Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę (czystą - rzadko miewał katar, ale zawsze nosił przy sobie chusteczkę, tak na wszelki wypadek), złożył ją i przycisnął do rany jako zaimprowizowany opatrunek.

\- Rekin - stęknął ranny, jakby było to jedyne słowo, jakie znał po angielsku.

Może i rekin, pomyślał Jim z dziwną satysfakcją, ale ja jestem lepszy nawet od żarłacza ludojada, ha! Sandburg tak powiedział.

Na moment oderwał ręce od klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, żeby zdjąć kurtkę, którą następnie okrył go, a potem znów zaczął uciskać ranę.

Sandburg na szczęście się pośpieszył i, co ważniejsze, wrócił bezpiecznie. Kiedy zjawił się ponownie obok Jima, obaj zgodnie chwycili nieznajomego pod pachy i ostrożnie zaciągnęli go do samochodu.

\- Prowadzisz - rzucił Jim, widząc, że Sandburg otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera.

Sandburg był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, ale usłuchał bez słowa. Prawda, Jim nigdy nie zamierzał oddać swojego pick-upa w ręce Sandburga, ale wiedział, że antropolog ma prawo jazdy i umie prowadzić, a wolał mieć oko na rannego mężczyznę, bo wciąż nie wiedzieli, kto to jest (był tylko pewny, że nie rekin) i w jakich okolicznościach został postrzelony. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

I tak - nagle i niespodziewanie - zakończył się pierwszy od jedenastu tygodni (nie żeby Jim liczył...) wolny weekend Jima. Bo w Cascade oczywiście Simon rozkazał, żeby to właśnie Jim prowadził śledztwo w sprawie swojej znaleziska, co zresztą było do przewidzenia. Jim czekał więc w szpitalu do sobotniego wieczora, aż ranny odzyskać przytomność i mógł zeznawać, po czym całe kolejne trzy dni zajmował się dochodzeniem w sprawie przemytnika o pseudonimie Rekin, który miał kryjówkę w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie znaleźli rannego.

Jak widać niejeden rekin krył się w lasach Cascade. Kto by się spodziewał...


End file.
